polynesiafandomcom-20200216-history
Second ROP civil war
How it started: After UNB resigned as PM, his deputy, Dan became the PM, during this Dan declared himself eternal furher of the ROP and changed the flag. This lead to the royal family having secret meetings in a plot to overthrow dan. Brit, the leader of the Labour party founded the terrorist organisation the AFC "Anti furherist coalition" Soon after UNB won re-election, Later in the same day the AFC attacked one of Dans castles and burned it to the ground, leading to a deceleration of war. Key Figures Of The War : AFC Britannia King James (Belg) Sealand (Switched to RoP) Slash__Zero (Slash) Tsar__Putin (Jam) RoP Dantdmlongnose Cosmic UNB Sealand Key Political Figures: UNB Dan Brittannia Hamburg Tsar__Putin Battles Of The War Battle of Dan land: Deaths: 4 Victory: AFC Battle info: The fight occurred as the generals of the AFC attacked Dans home, the base was trapped with TNT and caused much destruction for both sides, despite this it destroyed lots of government stashes which had been stored there. Battle of Dantopia: Deaths: 5 Victory: ROP Battle info: The third division of the AFC marched on Dantopia Dans secret main home. Sealand, the 3rd division general knew its location due to him being previously called there for a meeting as he used to hold the positon of grand admiral of the Royal Navy. The ROP garrison at the base destroyed Sealands forces leading them to retreat back to the palace to meet with the King. Battle of The Palace: Deaths 6: Victory: AFC Battle info: Dan and a small army attacked the AFC at the Royal Palace. The commander of the second division was revealed to be the King Himself during the battle as a counter attack on Dans forces was launched leading to a ROP loss at the battle, after this parliament amended the war treaty of the first civil war to make it illegal to fight on Royal ground. Second Battle of Dantopia Deaths: 13 Victory: AFC Battle info: After Dans defeat at the palace he was planning a assault on the VOS, due to their leader, Slash joining the AFC to fight against Dan. During his planning a task force made up of all 3 divisions attacked Dantopia, they vastly outnumbered the defending ROP forces and Dan was defeated. After the battle Slash was found to have used cheats to survive in the fight, After this Dan took revenge and made his VOS invasion plans official. Raid of the VOS Deaths: 3 Victory: ROP Battle info: After Dans defeat at his HQ, Dan attacked the VOS and burned it to the ground stealing many of the VOS stores which were found to not have been registered to the Royal bank of polynesia, and lead to the arrest of Slash, and for the grand general of the AFC to dismiss him as a member. Battle of Vos Island Deaths: 5 Victory: ROP Battle Info After Dan Attacked VOS In retaliation for the raid of Dantopia, Dan raided Vos island. Slash toured Dan around the island before Dan started raiding the stronghold. Slash did nothing for ten minutes until he attacked with cheated items. Slash Used God Items such as: Sharpness 1000 /kill and /fly and also used creative to try and win the battle of Vos. However he was De-Adminned , Jailed And then Banned For his War Crimes. AFC Dismissed Slash from their Organisation as "They Do Not Condone any War Crimes or Similar Behaviour Such as Admin Abuse or Creative." First Dan Village Skirmish Deaths: 3 Victory: ROP Battle Info While Dan was online walking to his village sealand teleported to Dantopia and started to attack Dan, Dan attacked sealand and he teleported away. Soon after sealand teleported again to Dan while he was arriving at his new base and a fight soon broke out. Dan soon beat Sealand over and over. First Battle Of Dan Village Deaths: 5 Victory: ROP Battle Info While Dan Was Chasing Sealand around his base, Sealand was recruiting Jam to fight for the AFC. Jam joined the fight and after 25 minutes of Battle. Sealands armour was broken and Jam was dead. Jam and Sealand both died numerous times fighting against Dan, Losing armour and weapons. First Battle of Danville Deaths: 4 Victory: RoP Battle Info After The Battle of Dan Village. Dans nazi HQ Was under attack at new ballville. Sealand and Jam both attacked with Vengance. (And lots of TNT) Dan Destroyed most of the TNT during the fight that took place. Dan killed sealand Twice and Jam and sealand also died in a TNT Suicide Attack on Dans Base. Dan knew his wonderful base was no more. So he let the AFC Terrorists attack his base with TNT, Knocking them into the explosion killing both of them. Second Dan Village Skirmish Deaths: 2 Victory: Draw Battle Info Immediately After the First Battle Of Danville, Sealand asked Dan for a fair 1v1 to see who was a better player. However sealand tricked Dan and as he teleport ed to sealand. Sealand set off a huge pile of TNT. Wrecking Dans Mountain Base and killing Himself instantly. Dan broke a small section of the TNT allowing himself to escape and jump into a small river, Shielding himself from the blast. When sealand teleported back to the base, Dan was furious and attacked and killed sealand instantly. Temple Of Dan Skirmish Deaths: 1 Victory: No Clear winner. Battle Info While Cosmic and Dan were both online, Dan Visited the Temple Of Dan that Cosmic and Zee had been making. Sealand teleport ed to Dan and Dan gave sealand many warnings to leave, However sealand drew his sword and put on armor. After Sealand ignored Dans final warning, Dan attacked, However Zee teleport ed Dan away but when dan returned he attacked sealand nearly killing him. However Zee stopped the fight and Gave Dan a base, Thousands of blocks away from spawn. Organised Spawn Skirmish Deaths: 0 Victory: Draw Battle Info Dan and Jam organise and 1 v 1 With only one set of unenchanted diamond armour, 64 steak, 5 Gapples and a Diamond Sword. After 10 Minutes of fighting Dan had to go, leaving the battle as a draw. New Ballhaven Skirmish Deaths: 2 Victory: RoP Battle info: Dan broke into the Royal palace and robbed the Royal familes armoury and the Kings bedroom, Sealand had stored stolen RoP equipment in the palace and Dan took it back, After this at the central station Dan attacked Sealand and burned down Brits treehouse, he then drowned Sealand using frost walker boots, After this Sealand retreated back to his cottage in Albertville. --------------------------Temporary Ceasefire Due To Wolos Grief------------------------------ Battle of Reni Tower Deaths: 2 Victory: ROP Battle Info: The AFC 3rd division lead by its General Sealand, had been a target of the ROP army for ages. Dan had defeated them many times however they stood firm. Sealand would only surrender if they lost everything. This everything being all their supplies and their HQ, Reni tower. Dan lead a small garrison to destroy the place. Sealand hid on the top floor as the defending garrison were destroyed. Dan came up the stairs and blew up the tower, Sealand and a group escaped into the nearby forest which would burn untill Dans forces went back to their base in Fishland. After this, the 3rd division surrendered and Sealand accepted his fate to go on trial for treason to the Furher. Battle of Albertville Deaths: 2 Victory: AFC Battle info: Sealand, now retired from his millitary career, put up a Dan flag in support of the ROP, despite his previous work with the AFC, at this time, Brit was also in the area doing a AFC patrol and the patrol attempted to stop him showing his support, Cosmic then arrived on the scene with a ROP Garrison, Sealand ran back into his home and got some armour on and a fight began between the two garrisons, Brit almost died in the fight, However it ended with Cosmics garrison defeated and Seland escaping on the albertville-hollow railway line Hollow Harbor Railway Skirmish Deaths: 1 Victory: AFC Battle info: Brit and his garrison chased Sealand to Hollow Harbour, if Sealand could reach Hollow Harbour then a large ROP force could defeat the AFC, each side reached Hollow Harbour without major damage, Brit Teleported to Hollow Harbour After Chasing Sealand to the Harbour. Brit then killed Sealand on the Railway. Battle of Hollow Harbor Deaths: 5 Victory: AFC Battle info: Sealand and the hollow harbour garrison attacked Brits garrison leading to a huge fight which ended in a major injury for Sealand and Hollow Harbour being recaptured by the AFC. During The Battle, Sealand and Cosmic attacked Brit at Hollow Harbour, This led to Brit Killing Cosmic, and Chasing Sealand to the Nether, then finally killing him. Second Battle of Hollow Harbor Deaths: 3 Victory: RoP Battle Info: Fuhrer Dan announced that he Controlled Hollow Harbor and that any attempt of recapturing the town would be met with severe force. Britannia took on the challenge and came online as soon as he could to stop the raid and take over, Brit searched Hollow Harbor to locate the attackers, However instead he saw his Dam was damaged, He was immediately attacked by Sealand on horseback and by Dan on foot, The Garrisons soon attacked Brit and he was battered and beaten. After 15 minutes of Combat Brit died in his Townhall, The defending garrisons men were executed and Hollow Harbour became ROP owned once more. First Battle Of Glamis (AFC Islands) Deaths: 2 Victory: RoP Battle Info: While both Brit and Sealand were in creative, They started to argue about the creation of a Spawn Town. After much arguing and Destruction of the Spawn Town, Sealand announced to Britannia and King James (Belg) That he was Attacking Glamis ( The Islands of AFC). Brit rushed to defend against Sealands Garrison, However it was a trick to get Brit to go there so Sealand could teleport and get a /sethome. Brit and Belg Started attacking Sealand. Sealand Killed Belg with a Fatal Shot. Belg Teleported back and after Sealand retreated from the island. Believing he had won, Brits garrison left the island, However after Brit had left. Sealands garrison destroyed the main island before they left the island as Belg returned with extra forces, The battle was the first time the First and Second AFC division had fought alongside each other since the second battle of Dantopia. First Battle Of Forresta Deaths: 1 Victory: RoP Battle Info: While Brit was on a Visit to Forresta, He asked if he could make the village AFC HQ, Slash said yes however Sealand who was also visiting, disagreed and told Dan immediately, Dan gave Sealand orders to destroy any AFC Settlement in Forresta. Brit disagreed with this and a conflict soon broke out, Slash tried to intervene and stop the fighting however Brit was on the brink of defeat so he and his garrison retreated. Second Albertville Skirmish Deaths: 1 Victory: AFC Battle Info: After Brit returned after his loss at foresta he and his men took refuge in Albertville. Sealand taunted Brit calling him a warlord and he continued to provoke a Battle, Brit told sealand it was illegal to fight In Albertville a number of times. Brit said if Sealand wanted a fight he could fight outside the borders fairly. When Brit gave up on stopping a fight, Sealand attack Brit in Albertville. Brit Struck Sealand numerous times destroying his armour and shield, Sealand tried to swim away from Brit but he was Shot. Sealand then retreated away from Albertville. Second Battle of Forresta Deaths: 3 Victory: RoP Battle Info: After Sealand Retreated from Albertville, Brit tried to search for him and his men. Brit went to forresta where he found Sealand shouting Anti- AFC Propaganda and Placing Dan Flags. Brit attacked Sealand and This time, Slash Intervened, Slash stopped the fighting for a brief period after declaring no War could take place in Forresta. Sealand ignored this multiple times and continued to attack Brit, Brit was forced to retreat to a cavern as Sealand conviced slash to attack Brit. Brit was brutally beaten and his armour broke. Brit Retreated for a brief period however he came back and attacked sealand with all his anger and might, Sealand and Slash called Brit a Coward and a Wimp for retreating. This only Enraged Brit as he dropped into the cavern. Down in the cavern Slash continued to shoot at Brit and so did Sealand, Brit was low on armour and had ran out of arrows. Brit only had his sword and TNT to save him. Brit used TNT to try to kill Slash and Sealand, However it was no use, Slash decided to go against Brit as he was using TNT, Brit attacked with his sword and TNT. Brit forced Slash and Sealand into a pit of lava, Beating them back. Brits final armour was breaking and he was forced to accept defeat, Brit and his men Retreated, Forresta Was now RoP……….. Ceasefire and Surrender Explained: Ceasefire The Ceasefire Occurred after a Giant Raid on, New Ballheaven, Albertville And Hollow Harbour. A Day Previously before the Giant Raid. Dan threatened to destroy Hollow Harbour and raid Albertville. This led some members of the community to Blame Dan for the raid. However the griefers where the players (Insert Player Name) and (Other Player Name), Due To The Raid On The Major Cities. A Temporary Ceasefire Was Put In Place By Parliament To Stop Fighting During The Rebuilding Process. The Ceasefire Ended and Dan Defeated the AFC 3rd Division at the Battle Of Reni Tower. However no Griefing or Fighting could take place in major cities until it was entirely rebuilt. Surrender After The End Of The Ceasefire, Dan Attacked Sealand at Reni Tower. Dan Gave Sealand The Option to Surrender or Face The Wrath of RoP. Sealand Chose to fight and severely Paid the Consequences. Reni Tower Was Obliterated, Along with the Stores and Supplys Held There. After This Catastrophic Defeat For The 3rd Division, Sealand Surrendered To RoP, Sealand would soon Join RoP to fight against Contea. Contean Surrender After Sealand Surrendered Jam Saw no hope in AFC and Surrendered To RoP, The Treaty Of Scarlithia Provided Independence For Contea And Scarlithia. This Immedietly Sparked Tensions Between the RoP and The New Nations. Sealand Joined a Special RoP Task Force To Build Military Bases in Contea and Scarlithia to Protect RoP against Outside Threats from the New Nations Events During The Second Civil War: Political Events: UNB Resigns Dan Becomes PM Dan Declares Himself Fuhrer Of Rop Creation of AFC (Anti Fuhrer Coalition) Brit Forms Minority Government UNB Re- Elected With Majority Government Sealand Surrenders and Joins RoP Act of Nova Contea Signed Jam Declares Independance Zee Declares Independance Dan Seizes Complete Power over Government Leftist Coaltion Elected Hamburg Becomes PM with Leftco Majority LeftCo ends Contean independence Sealand Promoted to Head of Navy Battles Of The War- Summarised Raid On Dan- 4 Deaths AFC Victory First Battle Of Dantopia: 5 Deaths - RoP Victory Hollow Harbour Skirmish: 3 Deaths - RoP Victory Battle For the Palace- 6 Deaths - RoP Victory First Palace Skirmish - 3 Deaths AFC Victory Second Battle Of Dantopia- 13 Deaths Undecided Winner First Vos Skirmish: 1 Death - AFC/VoS Victory Second Vos Skirmish: 1 Death - RoP Victory First Battle Of VoS : 2 Deaths - RoP Victory Brit Sky island skirmish: 2 Deaths- RoP Victory Battle Of Vos Island: 7 Deaths - RoP Victory First Dan Village Skirmish: Deaths 3- RoP Victory First Battle of Dan Village: Deaths:5 - RoP Victory First Battle of Danville: 4 Deaths - RoP Victory Second Dan Village Skirmish: 2 Deaths - RoP Victory First Danville Raid: 1 Death - AFC Victory Dan Temple Skirmish: 1 Death- RoP Victory Organised Spawn Skirmish- 0 Deaths- Draw New ballvill skirmish - 1 death - RoP victory ------------Temporary Ceasefire------------- Battle of Reni Tower - 2 deaths - RoP Victory ------- AFC 3rd Division And Contean Surrender-------- Battle of Albertville: 2 deaths - RoP Victory Skirmish on the Railway:1 deaths - AFC Victory Battle of Hollow harbour: 2 deaths - AFC Victory Second Battle of Hollow Harbour: - 3 deaths - RoP Victory First Battle of Glamis - 2 deaths - RoP Victory